To Live, to Protect, to Love
by Gabby-Damioh
Summary: Tis is my first Fic! Well, me and my two best friends end up in DBZ!!! And... we have a little secret... Read to find out!!! Please Review!!!
1. Obsessed

Obsessed!!!  
  
"Damn it!" Gabby cursed as she ran towards the lunch line.  
  
"If I don't hurry the line will be huge!" panting, she stopped behind one of her best friends Jasmine. "Hi……" she greeted her almost late friend. "So tell me the rest!"  
  
Gabby gave in, "Ok, ok, so the cutie Veggie did a Final Flash and…."  
  
A snobby voice interrupted her, "You guys are talking about DBZ no doubt," Jessie, a girl Gabby hated; yet she was part of the group stated. "YUP!"  
  
Brandon came up, "About Piccolo and Vegeta of coarse." He was Jasmine's best guy friend, although he creeped people out with his wonder about dark things. (A/N: It's true he thinks Perfect Cell is awesome ~shudder~)  
  
"Just leave them alone!" Sarah, a friend of Gabby's defended. "Okay, shorty" "HEY!" "Now as I was saying…." Gabby continued, while all of her friends sighed.  
  
Jasmine and Gabby weren't exactly what people called "normal" girls. To them girls wore dresses, and skirts, while fantasizing about boys. These girls hated those rules; they wore pants as mush as possible and fantasizing, well….  
  
"Pickles!"  
  
"Veggie!"  
  
"Pickles!"  
  
"NO VEGGIE!" they argued.  
  
Gabby had a…. thing for Piccolo while Jasmine preferred Vegeta. "Ok, so Vegeta is cool, but he married Bitchy Bulma for crying out loud!" Gabby complained, Jasmine pouted.  
  
"Your right that is his downfall, but he's still my favorite!" "But… But… Piccolo gave his life for Gohan 1….2…3 times!" Gabby counted.  
  
"OH, GET OVER IT ALREADY!!!" shouted an annoyed Brandon. Jasmine sighed.  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if they were real?" "Yeah" Gabby thought out loud. Sarah thought at that, "You have to admit that would be cool…" None had noticed that at Jasmine's words Brandon's eyes gleamed. Just then a giant portal thingy appeared sucking up Jasmine, Sarah, and Gabby to their doom, or so they thought……  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~(A/N)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Gabby: Well since that was so short I think I'll put up the second Chapter too….  
  
Kaccarrot: HUH? Why don't you put up the next 5 parts you… * Jasmine puts a hand over his mouth*  
  
Vegeta: …have written down?  
  
Gabby: DAMN! Ok the jig is up! I have 5 more chapters, but I'm only posting if I get at least 1 review!  
  
Piccolo: * Meditates in the background, but suddenly Gabby lands in his lap*  
  
Gabby: Meanwhile I'll be right here!  
  
Piccolo: Oh Shit! Hurry up with the reviews! 


	2. We're WHAT!

We're WHAT???  
  
"UUUHHHH," Jasmine moaned, "feels like I got hit by a truck!"  
  
"You should, you fell awfully far!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"DDAAAADD!!!! There waking up!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP, WILL YA!!!" Gabby yelled, as Sarah moaned. "Gabby, be quiet…"  
  
The voice then became quieter, "Gee, I'm sorry"  
  
Jasmine rubbed her head. "Oh that's alright Gohan," she replied without thinking. "GOHAN!"  
  
He looked puzzled, "How'd you know my name?" Gabby stared at him. "You are the spawn of Kaccarrot, Yes?" she asked being a Vegeta fan too.  
  
"Huh? Kaccorrot? OH! You mean dad!"  
  
"DUH!" Jasmine replied, irritated.  
  
Suddenly Goku popped up, "Someone call me?" Sarah was confused. "I thought he was Kaccorrot?"  
  
"SARAH! We've explained this hundreds of times!" Jasmine complained.  
  
"Oh, yeah!"  
  
While those to bickered Gabby realized something important. "oh my god, we're anime!" she whispered. "What?" her friends asked. "We're Anime!!!" She screamed looking at a mirror in the room.  
  
Gabby's normally black braided hair had turned a dark, almost black, blue. She was wearing a light blue Gi with a white sash. The thing that freaked her out the most was that she had a brown furry appendage! "I'M A SAYAIN!" she screamed.  
  
"SO ARE WE!" Sarah and Jasmine replied.  
  
Sarah had dark purple hair that was different than the usual blond, and she to had a Gi. Purple, being her favorite color was what she wore with a light purple sash. A tail waving in confusion behind her.  
  
Jasmine's hair barely changed, staying black, but with a red streak in it, even her tail! The Gi she was wearing was light red with a black sash. "Cool RED!" Jasmine said, while chasing her tail to get a better look.  
  
"So, pretty much, we're aliens?" Sarah asked shocked. "Yup"  
  
Goku replied, clueless.  
  
Gabby, being the sneaky little thing she is, snuck off to the corner of the room. "Ka-" she started, "-Meh-Ha- Meh-HA!!!" a red blast shot out of her hand. "COOL!"  
  
"Not cool Gabby, you almost fried me!" Sarah whined.  
  
"Wait," said Jasmine, "We're in DBZ!"  
  
"No really? How long did it take you to guess that one?" Gabby retorted.  
  
"Yeah! But who are the coolest beings in the Universe?"  
  
"UH…… We are?" Sarah tried.  
  
"No, Piccolo and Vegeta!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~( A/N )*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gabby: * Still sittin' on Piccolo* Well I'd like to thank Son Kalia for being the first Reviewer…..  
  
Piccolo: now aren't you supposed to get off of me?  
  
Gabby: Actually……. NO!  
  
Vegeta: Ha! Green bean looks like your stuck!  
  
Jasmine: * Lands in Vegeta's arms* You are too!!!  
  
Vegeta: Read and review! The sooner the better! 


	3. Piccolo and vegeta God save them!

Piccolo and Vegeta (God save them)  
  
"Hey, do you know them?" Goku asked still clueless.  
  
"Sort of…" Gabby, with the help of Jasmine explained to them about the T.V. show and how they arrived.  
  
"Oh, ok." Gohan understood, unlike a curtain baka.  
  
"That's why we want to see…. Piccy" Gabby had Anime hearts in her eyes, while everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"And Veggie!" added Jasmine, joining Gabby in la-la land.  
  
While the Son males looked at them confused, Chi-Chi arrived home back from shopping. (A/N: Add thunder and lightning)  
  
"Well, who are these young ladies?" she asked looking at the La-la land Girls who unfortunately, were facing Goku and Gohan's direction. "YOU HUSSY'S GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!!!"  
  
Sarah panicked, "NO! They like two other guys, they don't know what there doing!"  
  
"Huh?" Gabby woke up, "They are not just some "guys"  
  
Jasmine joined in "Yeah, their the best!"  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta suddenly landed in front of the door. "Kaccarrot, open up!"  
  
"Could it be…." Jasmine whispered, Gabby just nodded.  
  
Goku went to open the door, and in walked in Vegeta, Prince of the Sayains! "I sensed strong Ki here and…" he saw two female sayains practically drooling on him.  
  
Gabby noticed their mistake, and elbowed Jasmine. They then dropped down on their knees. "Finally onna's that know how to treat royalty" he smirked. (A/N: When does he not?) "You may rise." After they got up they started drooling again.  
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer…" muttered and annoyed Sarah.  
  
"Oh, shush, your just pissed we didn't land in Zoids!" Jasmine laughed.  
  
"I wish Piccolo was here…" Gabby sighed, Piccolo who slipped in unnoticed was puzzled * what did she mean by that? * As he thought Jasmine couldn't contain herself, she glomped onto Vegeta. "You're the coolest!"  
  
He smirked, "Point being?"  
  
"Will you train me?"  
  
"HA! Train a weakling like you? Don't make me laugh!"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
Crap, that temper of hers' is worst than the blue haired earth woman's! * "Fine I will train you,"  
  
She beamed. "YES!"  
  
"But, you have to live at Capsule Corporation to use the Gravity  
machine."  
  
"OK!"  
  
Vegeta was marveled at her eagerness just to live close to him. Then  
they both left for C.C.  
  
"Whew," Sarah sighed, "That Vegeta guy was creeping me out!"  
  
Goku chuckled, "Well, he isn't the nicest person in the world." Gabby thought,  
  
"Hmmmm…." "Have you noticed we're like 20 years old now, but before we we're 13?"  
  
Gabby just looked at her feet sadly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gohan asked worried.  
  
"Well, not only did Jasmine meet her favorite guy, but she's getting trained by him…"  
  
Sarah smiled. "I think someone's Jealous!"  
  
"Shut up… Eddie lover!"  
  
Sarah gasped, "You take that back!".  
  
"Umm, if I may ask, what's an Eddie?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh just her crush." Gabby answered before Sarah could stop her.  
  
"Well if you all don't mind I'll go die of embarrassment!" she pouted.  
  
"Awww! Looks like there's an opening for my new best friend!" teased Gabby. "  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Ok fine," she sighed, "I'm gonna go meditate…"  
  
She walked to an open meadow, as she sat she felt a presence. Instantly she took a fighting stance. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Out of the trees stepped Piccolo with his 'Don't-mess-with-me' stance.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Piccy," she sighed in relief, "Wait, Piccy!?"  
  
Piccolo frowned at her, "Piccy?"  
  
"Yeah it's what I call you," she smiled.  
  
"Well, don't!"  
  
"Ok, Pickles,"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Green bean?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Larry the Cucumber?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
She gave up. "Fine, Piccy-lo,"  
  
"Better…"  
  
Suddenly Gabby became nervous, "Uh, Piccolo, could you, Ummm… train me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Gabby gaped at him, "Duh! Look what you did with Gohan!"  
  
He chuckled. "Ok, kid"  
  
"I am not a KID! I'm probably as old as you- wait how old are you anyway?" "23"  
  
*Only 2 years different * Gabby thought, as she made a bed of leaves and slept under the stars.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(A/N)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Piccolo: I actually have a part in this chapter?  
  
Gabby: *next to him now * YUP!  
  
Vegeta: You showed me respect in this one….  
  
Jasmine: Don't get used to it buddy!  
  
Kaccorrot: Well while they argue… Can you please Read and Review!? 


	4. No Pain, No Gain Owwww!

No pain, no gain! (OWW!!!)  
  
Well, the girls have started training, and some better than others. Gabby happily went with Piccolo, Jasmine with Vegeta, and Sarah stayed with the Sons. Sarah never really liked to fight so she was getting trained to heal by Chi Chi.  
  
*******************At the Sons********************  
  
"NO! NO! NOT THAT ONE!!!" An explosion could be heard for miles. "Oh, Chi Chi I'm soooo sorry!!!" Sarah apologized. Chi Chi licked her paws, "Well, this form is a better than a lizard." she sighed, "Ok, lets try this again." Suddenly Goku walked in, "OOOooooo! Kitty!" he reached for Chi Chi, she hissed making him back away. "Goku, last time you came in I was a fish, and you tried to eat me!!!" "Sorry, Chi I was hungry!" Sarah laughed, "Goku your always hungry!" "Ok, let's try this again." a couple of minutes later the cat formally known as Chi Chi was back to normal. Goku thought for a second, (A/N: Amazing ain't it?) "Hey, why does she need to learn to heal when we have Senzu beans?" "Because if you don't have any she'll be ready, besides Korin says the senzu plants are dying." Goku scratched his head, "Really, what could be causing that?"  
  
****************Somewhere in space*****************  
  
"Master, the healing plants are being exterminated," a cloaked figure stated. "Excellent, soon our plan will go into action," a shape sits on a throne hidden in shadows. "And the Guardian Angels shall DIE!!!" the mysterious man cackled.  
  
****************At C.C********************  
  
"Come now, you can do better than that," taughnted Vegeta. "Shut up!" a bruised and battered Jasmine shouted. "You're so weak, I don't see how I'll ever train you!" "Gr., SHUT UP!" her Qui sky rocketed, "You'll wish you never said that!" Jasmine powered up. "Vegeta-sie Angel Fire!!!" a firery twist of red and black shot out of her hands, it hit Vegeta head on! He had to turn SSJ just to stand it. "Wow, how'd I do that?" Vegeta was shocked, "Onna, try that again!" "Ok, Vegeta-sie Angel Fire!" nothing happened. "Well, it seems your power increases with with your emotions." Jasmine laughed "My mom always did say I was a hot head." "Get back to training!" she sighed, "Sure whatever."  
  
**************In a clearing******************  
  
"Come on focus!" "I'm trying." Piccolo frowned, "Not hard enough," he kneed he in the back. "Owww." a huge crater formed where she landed. * Damn they said nothing about how much this hurt * "Get up, do you think the enemy will let you dust your-self off? NO! They'd attack you." He shot a blast at her, whiched she barely blocked. "Stop, Piccolo your being to rough!" "Then Fight!" Gabby was getting pretty ticked at him, "I said STOP!" a thick blue light surrounded her. "Namikian Angel BLAST!!!" a blue and green Ki ball formed in each of her hands, and they headed straight for Piccolo. He dodged them as he turned to face her; her eyes glowed an eirie blue. Suddenly the blasts changed course and hit Piccolo in the back. He hit the ground hard, and now a crater formed around him. "Ha! I got you, I got you!" Gabby sang. "Kid, how in the name of KAMI did you do that?" he got up. "I don't know. but keep callin' me kid and I'll do it again!" Nail laughed 'Oooh, she got ya there!' * Shut up! * ' Ok, yeesh, you are grumpy!' "Do it again." "Namikian Angel Blast!" likes Jasmine, nothing happened. "Kid we gotta work on that power." "Okay," Gabby sighed, "So start Training!" "Ya know, Nail is thiiiiiis close to being my favorite," "TRAIN" "Fine!"  
  
*********** The Son House******************  
  
Chi Chi ran for dear life, "AAAAHHHH! Someone help Meeeee!!!" a giant bear was chasing her. Goku heard this and ran outside, and went after the bear. Out of fear it slashed at Chi Chi, making her stumble. It slashed again until Goku fried it. He ran to his wife's side, who was bleeding profusely. Sarah ran towards the two, "I heard a roar and, OH MY GOD!!!" she saw the cartilage and guessed what happened. Kneeling besides Chi Chi, Goku looked down, "She's not going to make it," a silent tear slid off his cheek. Seeing this, something inside of Sarah snapped, she placed her hands on Chi Chi and whispered, "Earth Angel Healing Power," a soft purple and pink glow surrounded her and the bleeding body. Almost instantly she was healed. "Uuuuuh, what happened?" Goku hugged her, "CHI CHI!!!" "Uh, Goku hunny, I.. Can't.. Breath!" he let go. "Thanks Sarah, how'd you do that?" "I have no clue." Chi Chi sighed, "We'll just how to work on that won't we?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(A/N)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta: *Humph* you should have let the wench die..  
  
Kaccorrot: Hey! I don't call Jasmine a wench, do I?  
  
Gabby: DUH! You know that both Jasmine AND Vegeta would kick you ass!  
  
Kaccorrot: * turns to Gabby * Be quiet Wen-  
  
*Piccolo growls*  
  
Kaccorot: Never mind.  
  
Gabby: Awww, Piccy I didn't know you cared..  
  
Jasmine: *sigh* Read and Review, Please. 


	5. Evil Called

Evil Called.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Kami's Look-out~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kami gasped "EVIL!" Mr. Popo came running, "What is it Kami-sama?" "I don't know Popo," he replied. "I just don't know."  
  
After that little..ummm..expirience..Kami contacted the Z team and told them to meet at Master Roshie's. The Girls weren't what you called. thrilled..  
  
"WHAT!!!" they screamed, "We will NOT go to Roshi's!" Sarah shuddered, from what her friends told her, Master Roshi was a perverted old man. Vegeta tried to calm them down, angry saiyans were dangerous, especially females, "Don't worry onna's, if he tries something I give you permission to kill him." YES!" cried Gabby, wanting to test this privilege. "You can't kill him," Goku said, "Awwwww!" Jasmine whined. "But you can protect yourself." He added as they landed on the island.  
  
"Ahh, Goku after all these years you finally brought me the girl, infact you brought me three!" he went over to pinch Jasmines tail, when she kindly stated, "Touch anyone of us and die a horrible and painful death!" he gulped. 'I'll try later' "That's enough out of you!" Chi Chi ordered everyone into the small house.  
  
As they were walking inside Jasmine and Gabby both felt something rub against their legs. They looked down and saw a cute kitty. "Awwww!" Gabby started, "nice try Oolong!" she kicked the cat away as it changed into it's perverted piggy form. "Wow! You guys are good!" he rubbed his butt.  
  
Just then Roshi whispered something in Sarah's ear, she gasped and told Gabby, who told Jasmine. Gabby's eyes glowed blue, Jasmine's Red, and Sarah's Purple. A strange golden energy surrounded them, and they screamed "Guardian Angel Supreme Attack!!!" a giant white ball headed strait for the turtle hermit. It took Krillin, Yamcha, AND an SSJ Goku to deflect the blast. The girls landed swiftly on their feet. "Ok," Gabby said calmly, "HOW THE HELL DID WE DO THAT!!!" Jasmine just pouted, "I don't know but we didn't even get to make the old man crispy!" Sarah stared at her hands, "Ok that was freaky beyond belief!" a smooth voice filled the house, "Allow me to explain ladies," 'I know that voice,' Gabby thought. Shin suddenly appeared. "Hello I am-" Gabby suddenly landed in his arms, "SHIN!" he sweatdropped, as Kabito chuckled, "It looks like you have an admirer." Gabby frowned, "Watch it.Pinky!" It was Shin's turn to chuckle, "If you will let me go, I will tell you how you have these powers," "OK!" He could finally breathe, "Now if you will all sit down I shall tell you a story.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~A/N*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~* Gabby is in Shins arms this time.  
  
Shin: Well Gabby, I commend you on this story.  
  
Gabby: Thanks Shinny.  
  
*Piccolo Growls*  
  
Vegetal: Looks like green bean is Jealous,  
  
Jasmine is talking to Brolli  
  
Jasmine: So. You single?  
  
Both Piccolo and Vegeta grab their girls and growl at Shin and Brolli  
  
Gabby: *gasp* while we try to calm our mates down please read and review!  
  
*In the background*  
  
Vegeta: Onna get back here!!!  
  
Jasmine: Really Vegeta! I was asking him if he was single for Bulma! HONEST!!! 


	6. The Story

The Story.  
  
"Long ago when the world was young." Jasmine interrupted, ".and Dinosaurs walked across Pangea!" "Yes well, not that long ago..  
  
There were four Guardian Angels; each one took care of their own planet. The planets names were Vegeta-sie, Namek, Earth, and Demos. The Demosians, convinced their Guardian that he was the most powerful, corrupting his heart, making him evil. He, being the only male Guardian devised a plan to defeat the others.  
  
Busy with their own planets the others did not notice. Vegeta-sie's angel often visited the King, and after meeting his son, she fell in love. Then that fateful day arrived when Frieza blew up the planet. Seeing this in the future she went in diquise and convinced the tyrant to take the young prince. He complied, not knowing that she was always watching her little prince.  
  
The Namikian Guardian had a similar dilemma. She fell in love with a Namek demon; they reproduce normally, the last of his kind. The normal Nameks hated him and prayed for her to destroy him. Unable to go ahead with the deed, she sent him to earth with no memory. Her friend the Earth Gaurdian took him with open arms, seeing as how she thought killing was wrong.  
  
Though not being in love with him the Earth Angel enjoyed watching Goku help people. Being in charge she decided to bethro him and chi chi way before they met. She respected Goku for his innocence and chi chi for her way of the world. Then the most horrible thing happened.  
  
The Demos Guardian became stronger and saw how he could defeat the others by hurting the one's they loved. Starting with Vegeta-sie, he made the young prince hard, and cold. Thinking he could kill two birds with one stone, he made the Namek demon Hate Goku, causing them to fight, and in the end killing the Namek,. We all know well, Piccolo came out of that egg.  
  
Then the horrible battle began. The Angels fought valiantly and defeated the evil, but loosing their lives in the process. King Yama saved their souls, saving the evil by accident. He then sent them to another dimension so that they would not be harmed. Somehow the evil has tapped into his power and is planning to attack all of the dimensions. You girls are three of the Guardian Angels." Shin finished.  
  
Everyone just stared. "Oh man." Gabby moaned, "I know this is going to involve training, and training involves pain." Jasmine giggled, "Let me guess I'm the Vegeta-sie Angel right?" Shin only nodded. "Ooh! I get to be Namikian Angel!" Gabby waved her hand in the air. "Finally, I'm the normal one." Sarah sighed relived.  
  
"Now girls, I have the power to bring your memories back." "YES!" Jasmine was exited. ".But It shall change you for about an hour." Sarah was worried, "How so?" "You shall act like you did in the past." "Ok, this wears off right?" "Absolutely" Shin reoshered them. Gabby stood ready, "Ok, purple man, hit us!" A white light covered their bodies. It was so bright everyone had to shield their eyes. Well they could look, their jaws dropped.  
  
There they were. Jasmine in a red strapless dress, with black wings. A turquoise feather fluttered from Gabby's wings, onto the bottom of her blue strapless dress. Sarah flapped her pink wings, unsure, the slight breeze making her purple strapless dress move. They blinked confusedly. Suddenly Sarah spoke.  
  
"This can't be.Brandos destroyed us in the battle.we're alive?" Gabby looked at her hands, "It seems Yama did do me that favor he owed." she smirked. Jasmine sighed, "Gabrielle, how many times have we told you to never gamble.it makes Angels look bad!" Sarah looked around, "Umm, fellow angels." They kept arguing, "Well, if it wasn't for my gambling." Jasmine countered, ".we would not have to fight off angry Ice-jinn!" Sarah got fed up, "SHUT THE HELL UP, AND LISTEN!!!" all fell sighlent. "Thank you now, Jasmina, Gabrielle, we have visitors," she motioned to the others. Jasmine stared, "Prince Vegeta!?" Vegeta looked suprised for a second. "Is that really you? How did you escape Frieza!?" Goku interrupted, "Long story tell ya later!" Sarah poked his arm, "Goku? Your all grown up!? WAIT! Did you and Chi Chi marry!?" Chi Chi walked out, "Yes we did and we know have a teenaged son," (A/N: I know after Frieza, he's still a kid but this is MY story damn it, and I need this to work!) Sarah smiled, "Ah! I knew you were perfect for each other!" Gabby scoffed, "Love!? What a weak emotion, it only hurts!" Gabby leaned against a wall. "So Angelica, when are we going to start Guarding again?" Sarah shrugged, "Don't know, buy the looks of that Namek over there, your planets doing well unattended." Gabby looked at Piccolo and did a double take. "Hold it!" She went strait up to him and looked him in the eye, "This isn't Daimmy, but he's got some likeness." Sarah sighed, "let me see." A purple glow covered Piccolo, and transferred to Sarah. "Ok lets see here.. The son of Piccolo Daimio," "Daimmy" Gabby interrupted. "Fine, the son of Daimmy, he was spit up after he died..saiyans.training.Gohan..namek..Frieza. Jeez what do you mortals do in your spare time?" Gabby poked Piccolo's nose, "So your Daimmy's offspring huh?" Gohan walked up how about we tell you the whole story."  
  
"Jasmina, you sly devil! Making Frieza take some saiyans!" Gabby slapped he back. Sarah sighed, "That happened and we weren't here to protect them." Gabby chuckled, "Seems like they did fine themselves." Jasmine growled, " Would you stop being a bitch!? Ok, so you've had it harder then the rest of us, that doesn't give you a reason to act like.Prince Vegeta!" Gabby sighed, "I know. It's just that, my planet blew up, my," Looks at Piccolo hesitant, "my FRIEND died, and Brandos is back!" Sarah shuddered, " I can't believe just because I was the single one, he wanted ME to be his queen, Gross out!" Gabby smirked, "Yes but we all know he had a fine ass! Woo!" They all giggled, until Shin cleared his throat. You all shall return to normal in 3 minutes. You will still know of your past, but act normally. "Ok, Good bye Supreme Kai!" Gabby waved. "Oh, dear I hope my future self isn't stupid!" Sarah started to worry again. Then a flash of gold went over them, they returned to normal, still with wings and dresses. "Woah, never do that again, OK Shin?" Jasmine was a little dizzy. Suddenly Gabby lunged at her throught and started choking her, "YOU CALLED ME GABRIELLE!!! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!!!" Sarah broke them up, "Ok, well atleast your name isn't Angelica! Ewww!!!" Suddenly Gabby freaked, "Man, why am I wearing a dress!!! Ahhhh!!!!" Jasmine looked down, "Aaahhhhh!!! Me too!!!!!!" "I kinda like it," Sarah said. Vegeta chuckled, "If you ask me Onna I think you look better in a dress." Jasmine blushed, Gabby smirked, "Awww was that a complement Veggie?" "NO!" "I think it was! Jasmine and Veggie sittin' in a truck, give em' a beer and watch them." "GABBY!!!" Vegeta was fuming, "Get back here Onna!" he chased after Gabby, "AAAAhhhh, Piccolo save Meeeeee, Wings don't fail me now!"  
  
*~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*A/N~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~  
  
Gabby and Jasmine are tied up!  
  
Piccolo: Well now that the flirts are tied up, we can get peace.  
  
Vegeta: And I can get revenge, for that truck song!  
  
Kaccorrot: Don't you guys think your being Harsh?  
  
Vegeta: Nonsense! *Cackles evilly*  
  
Piccolo sweat-drops  
  
Kaccorrot: Ummm, O.K.. Well Read and Review!!! 


	7. I DON'T WANNA!

But I don't WANNA!!!!!!!!  
  
Piccolo tapped Gabby's shoulder. "Hey, kid.wake up." she shrugged his hands away. "Kid I really mean it." *Maybe if you kissed her she'd wake up.like sleeping beauty!* Piccolo grumbled, "Forget it Nail." *Heh, can't blame a Namek for trying!*  
  
Suddenly Gabby mumbled, "No.my Piccy...Damn it Kiki give my Piccolo doll back.. Have the Dende one!" Piccolo raised an eye-ridge, *You know listening to her dreams isn't nice.* "NO I want the Nail too!!!" *.but fun!* Gabby then grabbed Piccolo's GI and pulled him down, cuddling him, "Piccy..." *I'm just guessing.but I think she likes you!* Piccolo tried to escape without waking her up.not so lucky.  
  
Gabby slowly opened her eyes and was face to face with a certain Namek, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she shoved him away and covered herself in the sheets she had. 'WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" Piccolo adjusted his turban and got up, "Well I came to wake you up, then you pulled me down, and hugged me like a damn teddy bear!" Gabby stood up, "Ok, fine, just get out." he looked at her, in her Piccolo pajamas, "O.k.." As he walked out Gabby eyed the dress neatly folded in the corner of her cave. "I bet he enjoys seeing me in that." she stretched her wings, "Might as well get used to it!"  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~ Capsel Corps.*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Jasmine sighed, stirring her coffee with Sarah sitting next to her. Both in their Angel uniforms. "I really hope we can get some other type of clothes soon." Jasmine whined. Sarah looked like she was staring of into space, suddenly she mumbled "Gohan." Jasmine's eyebrows shot up, " You like the spawn of Kaccorrot huh?" Gabby burst into the door, "Did I hear what I think I heard!? Sarah, you like Gohan!" Sarah blushed, "Well, I realized it this mourning." Gabby sat down, "Do tell!" "I was helping Chi Chi with a snack for Gohan, and she asked me to give it to him, and I walked in, he was studying so I set it next to him, as I was leaving I tripped on a book and was falling when he caught me! I mean those saiyan reflexes are great! We starred into eachothers eyes and." Jasmine urged her, "And what!?" ".And Chi Chi walked in.she saw us and started giggling about grandchildren!"  
  
Gabby burst out laughing, "HA! I'd watch out Sarah.when Chi Chi gets an idea like that, it's hard to stop her!" Sarah blushed, while Jasmine frowned, "You know we're totally screwing up the time line, right?" "Sooooooo?" "Good point!" they all laughed.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Yamcha walked in. When the girls looked at Vegeta they started giggling again, all except Jasmine that is! She stormed up and drew her hand back, looking like she was going to punch him, but aimed higher and punched Yamcha instead who was behind Vegeta. He was the one the girls were laughing at. "You filthy baka, onore! You spend time with one of your whores then come into here!?" Yamcha looked shocked Sarah cast him a dirty look, Gabby chuckled then tapped her nose, "We female's know for a fact that Bulma wears Hott Thang #5, when your you stink of cheap perfume!"  
  
All the the guys looked at him, then Vegeta's nose twitched, "I did notice a slight difference." Jasmine glared at Yamcha, "Go! Run away and never return!"  
  
He ran out of Capsule Corps. So fast, it wasn't even funny.wait yes it was! Gabby burst out laughing, "Good Scar imitation!" Sarah shook her head sadly, "Who's gonna tell Bulma!?"  
  
Everyone looked at Goku. "What.? NO! Sure Freiza, no sweat, but not Bulma!" Jasmine and Vegeta scowled in irritation, " Kaccorrot! Act like a Saiyan!" Jasmine scolded, Vegeta added, "Even if you are JUST a third class Saiyan!"  
  
Goku sighed defeated, and walked to the Grim Reaper- I mean Bulma's lab. A few minutes later yelling could be heard, then crying. The girls frowned; they would act like that to if they're boyfriends ever did that, "Whew!" Goku ran out, "I did it! And survived!" Piccolo and Gohan just looked at each other, "Kid, how about we spar?" Gohan ran out, "Sounds good to me!"  
  
*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~ In Gabby's Cave*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Sarah stretched, "You actually LIVE here!?" Gabby beamed, "YUP! Home is where your Rump rests!" Jasmine sighed, "We need to cut back on the Lion King Girls."  
  
Gabby sat on her cot, "Well the DJ'S sleepover.thingy, is now in session!" she declared. Unknown to them Vegeta had heard them talking about this, and dragged the rest of the guys along. (A/N: The guys that were there at the Yamcha incident)  
  
Jasmine put the mountain of popcorn down. "I like it being girls only, no boys aloud!" Sarah giggled, "Sure! Yeah Jazz, we believe you don't want Vegeta sitting next to you right now!" A Zebra pillow hit her in the face, "Shut it Gohan lover!!!" Gabby smirked, "Hey you girls wanna hear what happened this mourning?" Jasmine got excited, "Did you and Green Bean swap spit!?" Sarah blew a raspberry, " Jasmine, you have the most wonderful way of putting things!" Gabby laughed, "NO!" As Gabby told them what happened Piccolo was having some trouble.  
  
"Piccolo and a girl!?" Gohan whispered. "NO! Just listen!" Piccolo argued, as the rest of them listened in on the girls.  
  
"And the next thing I know, I wake up face to face with him!" Gabby finished. Sarah looked skeptical, "Are you SURE that's how he got there?" Jasmine made a face, "I don't think Piccolo would do that!" Gabby giggled, "Well as the president of the 'Veggie an Pickles Fan Club' it is my duty to." Sarah cut in, ".to seduce him?" "NO! To love em'!" Jasmine shook her head slowly, "Soooooooo, Sarah, what are you going to do about Gohan?"  
  
Goku looked at Gohan confused, "What about you?" "Nothing dad!"  
  
The purple Angel blushed, "He can ask me, If he has da guts!" Gabby smirked, "Nice, I'm rubbin' off on ya!" Jasmine giggled, "Looks like we've got our prey, but to get them..?" Gabby held up her hands, "Hey! You didn't tell us who you liked!" "Prince Vegeta you idiot!" Sarah shuddered, "HIM!? .I mean Piccolo is grumpy." "HEY!" ".But that guy needs anger management!" Jasmine pouted, "So! Gohan needs a life!"  
  
Gohan frowned, "I resent that remark!" Vegeta smirked, "More like resemble!"  
  
Gabby raised a fist threatenly; "Don't you dare insult the green one!" Jasmine eyed her worried. Sarah sighed, "Lets stop baggin' on each others crush, ok?" The others shrugged, "Fine."  
  
Sarah stood up in her Angel outfit, "Hey Gabby, where do you change?" Gabby pointed to the back, "A tunnel that covers you up, can't miss it." After they all changed, Gabby in her Piccolo and Nail Pj's, Sarah in her Son family PJ's and Jasmine in her Chibi Vegeta ones. Jasmine giggled at Gabby, "He saw you in THOSE!?" she looked down, "HEY! I didn't expect him to come into my cave!"  
  
"You know it isn't polite to spy," a voice startled the men. Shin walked up to them, and was about to walk in when he heard his name, and backed up with the others.  
  
"Shin is cooler than I expected!" Gabby sighed, Sarah looked at her, "You have a thing for strangely colored people, don't you?" Jasmine laughed, "No, I bet it's the pointy ears!" Gabby smirked, "Both!" They all giggled, "Now lets talk about HUMANS for a change," Sarah began, "What about Krillen? He's pretty cool." Jasmine raised an eyebrow, "If you like short bald guys!" Gabby joined them, "What about Tien?" Sarah shrugged, "He is cute," Jasmine looked skeptical, "Yeah." "BACK TO ALIENS!" Gabby declared, "Is it me, or are aliens hotter!?"  
  
Shin shook his head and walked in unnoticed, at first, until Gabby saw him, "Oh Hi Shin!" Jasmine looked up, "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Shin bowed slightly then answered, "I didn't mean to intrude," Gabby and Sarah melted into puddles, "But you all have to train with me in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Gabby then scratched at her walls, " I DON'T WANNA!!! NO! NO! HTC BAD!!!! I- did you say YOU would train us!?" He nodded, the girls danced in a circle, "SK's gonna train us, SK's gonna train us!"  
  
He snapped his fingers and they were dressed in armor the same color of their dresses. Gabby jump-kicked in it, "Much easier!" Jasmine flapped her wings, " I like!"  
  
As they walked out, Gabby sensed the guy, " OK! Come out or I'll do something.not nice!" They walked out of the shadows, Goku infront. Jasmine gasped, "Kaccorrot! I thought you were better than this!?" He pointed to Vegeta, "But-But- He made me!" Sarah took pity, "It's ok," She glared at Gohan and Humphed, dragging Goku home. Gabby, always being the crude one, flipped Piccolo off, and Jasmine scowled at Vegeta before storming off.  
  
*Jeez! She's got manners,* "Shut it." *Fine, fine, let your Girlfriend run off.* "She is NOT my girlfriend!" Vegeta scowled back then took off for C.C. Gohan stood there dumbfounded, "What did I do!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A/N~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan and Sarah freed Gabby and Jasmine, who are chewing out their mates.  
  
Gabby: I shall only talk to NAIL!  
  
Jasmine: AND no using the G.R. Bulma gave us!  
  
Gabby: No more meditating by the waterfall!  
  
Jasmine: Your also sleepin' on the couch mister!  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta: But, But, But!  
  
Kaccorrot: Geez! You guys are whipped!  
  
Chi Chi: GOKU!!!!!!  
  
Kaccorrot: Coming!!!  
  
Gohan: *sigh* Father I am so ashamed..  
  
Sarah: *sigh* Father-in-law, I am so ashamed..  
  
Gohan: Well, Read and Review PLEASE! 


	8. Sk is NOT happy!

SK is NOT happy!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kami's Lookout*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone gathered at Kami's Lookout. Gabby leaned against a pillar watching Sarah kiss Gohan goodbye. The two made up last night and where declared a couple. Jasmine was flirting with Vegeta, and suprisingly he was flirting back..In his own arrogant way.. Gabby thought it was sickening!  
  
"Phttt! All that mush just to get pregnant? Yuck!" She turned around, to suddenly walk into Piccolo. "Hey Larry,"  
  
"Will you stop that!?" He then looked behind her, as descusted as she was. "MUST they do that out in the open!?" he pointed to Gohan and Sarah who were close to a make out session.  
  
Gabby got that evil look in her eye and slithered over to them. She coughed lightly then used her special talent. Mimicking voices. "GOHAN!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?" she screeched in a Chi Chi like manner.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Gohan shot into the air, pulling Sarah with him. As they landed Gabby was having a field day.  
  
"Watch out Gohan! Da Big Bad Mommy is gonna get ya!" Piccolo just smirked, yet again stirring up an argument with Nail.  
  
*She can be scary at times!* Nail shuddered in his mind. "Isn't she always?" Piccolo countered. *Piccolo, seriously, you heard her* "Yeah, she said love sucked, and I agree with her." *Poor nieve Piccolo, she said that cause she was jealous! DUH!* "Suuuuure." *I'm serious!*  
  
Shin gathered the girls up. "We shall be leaving in 10 minutes." Sarah and Gohan left to a place where Gabby couldn't find them. Jasmine then dragged Vegeta away ~.^ leaving Gabby highly annoyed.  
  
"I swear I'm gonna kick their asses when we get there." she muttered. Turning she AGAIN bumped into Piccolo. "You know we gotta stop meeting like this."  
  
"Um, Gabby could I. talk to you?" Piccolo glanced around nervously, "alone?"  
  
Gabby looked at him funny, but followed him, "What do ya want Piccolo?" He paced in front of her a couple of times. "Gabby, what I want to tell you is very hard for me." She giggled, knowing what he was going to say, but let him sweat it.  
  
"I'm attracted to you and I have to say tha- mmphm" he was cut off by Gabby suddenly kissing him. As they pulled away Shin called for the girls to hurry.  
  
"I guess this means we're a couple hmmm?" Gabby asked. Piccolo nodded, still shocked, as the girls said their goodbyes. Gabby gave a little wave and stepped in, for him a day, for her a year.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In the HTC`*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~*  
  
All of the girls where dancing in a circle singing, "WE GOTS MATES!!!" Gabby and Jasmine liked that way of putting it, Sarah was too happy to care.  
  
Shin watched them while sweat-dropping, "Erm, ladies, I think we should start training."  
  
They suddenly stopped, Sarah started sniffling, then Jasmine and Gabby joined in.  
  
Shin was worried, "What!? What!? What is it!?" he asked franticly looking for some type of danger.  
  
They looked at each other and said simultaneously, "WE WANT OUR MATES!!!! WAAAAH!!!!"  
  
Shin fell, "This is going to be a VERY long year."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Outside~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~**~*  
  
Everyone was crowded around Piccolo, who still hadn't moved.  
  
Krillen raised an eyebrow, "Is he sick?"  
  
Yamcha poked him, "Maybe someone did this to him?"  
  
Gohan just shook his head and dragged Piccolo into a room at Kami's lookout, to stay, since he couldn't fly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~***~*12:00 at night*~**~**~*~*~**~~  
  
Piccolo whispered one thing, "wow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*A/N:*~*~*~*~*~***~**~*~**~*~**~~**~  
  
Jasmine: I thought this one was funny!  
  
Gabby: So did I!  
  
Sarah: Ditto  
  
Gohan: Man, I don't see Piccolo or Vegeta anywhere, what did you do?  
  
Gabby:*smirks* Something horrible.  
  
Jasmine: .and evil.  
  
Both: We made them get driver's license! 


	9. Reunion

Reunion  
  
*Poke*  
  
"Ehhhh, not now..."  
  
*Poke*  
  
"Mmmmmmm"  
  
Gabby noticed this wasn't going to work.. "OH NO!!!! NOT BUU!!!!!" she screamed into Shin's ear.  
  
"KABITO!!! GET GOKU!!!!!" he woke up, jumped, and started barking out orders. By the time he came to, Gabby was rollin' on the floor laughing.  
  
Jasmine walked in, eyebrow raised, "Yo, I told you to wake him up, not give him a heart attack!"  
  
Gabby sniffed the air, "Forget that! Sarah sure does know how to cook!" she ran out, leaving a shocked Shin, and Jasmine in the room.  
  
Sarah, once again smacked Gabby's hand away, "NOT YET!" she bellowed, out of character.  
  
Jasmine chuckled as she walked out so Shin could get ready, "Yes Mrs. Chi Chi!"  
  
"Mrs. Chi Chi, is cooking your breakfast, so I would not taught her if I were you." Sarah grumbled.  
  
Stepping into the room, Shin shook his head at the bickering girls, 'Just one more month.' he repeated in his head.  
  
The girls had been in the HTC for eleven months, meaning they were a lot stronger. Still not reaching Super Sayain, but they're so close Gabby could taste it. or so she puts it.  
  
Settling down to a warm meal, Gabby grabbed a steak. Yes I said steak, her favorite food, so she had Sarah cook it, extra rare of coarse.  
  
The rest had 'normal' breakfast foods, and after, Jasmine suggests they start training, AGAIN.  
  
"Come on, I don't think your mates will appreciate you slacking off!" Jasmine rallied them out the door.  
  
Gabby started stretching, and smirked, "Hey, I still have to pay you guys back for ditching me!" she calls remembering before, "I'll take on both of you!"  
  
"Uhhhhh, can I pass?" Sarah smiled weakly, then hiding behind Shin.  
  
Jasmine took a stance, "I'm game," she stated as Gabby launched at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Outside ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo got over his, ahem, shock so they where all waiting at Kami's lookout.  
  
"Almost time," Gohan glanced nervously at the door. Sarah couldn't handle a year with those twin terrors!  
  
Goku watched Gohan pace, "Aww, son don't worry! I'm sure they're both fine!" her smiled. (A/N: Like the idiot he is.)  
  
Oolong smiled pervertadly, "They sure are!" he then received a hit on the head by Bulma.  
  
Vegeta was lying against a pillar, "I bet MY woman will reach Super Sayain first!" he smirked at the thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HTC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!!!!" Sarah screamed in her new form. Purple, gold light surrounded her. Her pink puples scanning over at her friends, Jasmine in mid blast. (A/N: Oh, the irony!!! -.-')  
  
Gabby stared, how could one little misplaced blast, cause her friend to transform? "Ehhh, Sarah, are you okay?" she floated towards her, only to be shot back by purple lightning.  
  
Shin dusted himself off, "I believe Sarah has reached Awesome Angel form."  
  
Sarah looked to him, and the wide-eyed expression of her friends and she, burst out laughing! "Man! You should see your faces!" she giggled.  
  
A very fried and confused Gabby looked at her, "You mean, we didn't cause this to happen?"  
  
Jasmine rubbed her temples, "Sooooo, how'd you accomplish THIS one!?" she glanced at a sheepish Sarah.  
  
"Well, you guys got me so steamed one night, and I went to train, when I threw a ball, it like, bounced back and hit me! I had to go, Awesome Angel or whatever, to stay alive!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A month later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three 'Awesome Angels' or A.A, as they liked to call it, stood in front of the door. Jasmine pouted a bit, being the last one to reach it. (A/N: I bet you, Veggie jinxed it!) The doors slid open, and they stepped out, Shin behind them.  
  
Sarah ran towards Gohan, and tackled/hugged him. In doing so she knocked him over, being A.A and all.  
  
Piccolo walked swiftly towards Gabby, and picked her up in a tight embrace. "Ehhhh, Larry, can't....breath!" he instantly let go.  
  
Jasmine was no where to be found. Vegeta stood up, and suddenly fell forward, flat on his face! 'Someone' had jumped him from behind. She smirked and sat on his back, "Missed me?"  
  
Everyone started laughing, it was a good reunion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In space ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brandos pet his dragon-like serpent, curled around his feet, "Yes, they are stronger, but no matter!" His crystal ball flashed as it showed the girls with their mates, "I know what their weaknesses are!"  
  
It flashed to Sarah, giggling at Gohan, Brandos growled, "I WILL have a Queen!"  
  
The serpent smashed the ball, sensing her Master's anger. She then purred against his leg, NONE angered HER master and gets away with it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A battered and bruised pair walk in, Piccolo has a torn backward cap, and Vegeta had twigs in his hair.  
  
Piccolo: Gabby, you rigged so that I got the same bitch as last time, didn't you!?  
  
Vegeta: Woman! How do you drive those demon machines!?  
  
Jasmine and Gabby: Practice.  
  
Gohan: While we clean these two up..  
  
Sarah: Read and Review!!!  
  
Gohan: *mumbles* I wanted to say it..  
  
Sarah: TO BAD!  
  
Gohan: Yes ma'am... 


End file.
